


45分钟（的爱）

by Bluuuue1997



Category: Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluuuue1997/pseuds/Bluuuue1997





	45分钟（的爱）

【授权翻译】45 minutes(of love)  
   
作者：Ischa  
翻译：me  
分级：NC17  
原地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155632  
授权：https://m.weibo.cn/6537046619/4342187867453995  
   
提示：timdick，jaydick！  
timjaytim提及dicktim提及。3p预警！3p预警！3p预警！  
   
这是原作者time这个系列的其中一篇。  
   
提要：蒂姆嫉妒芭芭拉，他知道如果迪克决定离开他们的话，自己会毫不犹豫就放他走。而杰森，自然而然会说一句“操他妈的”，然后决定告诉迪克，他是他们的。捆绑预警？Bottom dick预警。  
   
迪克喜欢女孩子。他告诉过他们自己喜欢女孩子。他们早就知道这一点。  
   
他真的不能责怪迪克，蝙蝠女孩很辣，如果你喜欢女人的话，蒂姆不喜欢女人，但是他仍然有能力欣赏她的美貌。无关性别，她在任何方面都能秒杀，而这让迪克感到兴奋，所以....是的，客观来说，蒂姆真的不能怪他，但是从他主观视角来说，考虑到他爱着迪克，考虑到杰森爱着迪克，他内心深处非常的生气。可这惊扰不了任何人。

//////////////////  
   
迪克闻起来不一样了。在吸入迪克皮肤的味道几个月之后，蒂姆能察觉到。蒂姆知道迪克在夜巡之后闻起来是怎样的（凯夫拉，夜晚的空气，血，还有一些细微的糖分全来自于那些他吃过的不健康的甜食），他知道迪克洗完澡后闻起来是怎样的（水，皮肤，杰森的沐浴露），而且他知道在他们搞起来的时候迪克闻起来是怎样的（汗水，精液，润滑剂：和他们在几个小时后的欢愉之后冷静下来的气味完全不一样）。  
   
在那一切之下，是杰森和蒂姆的味道。他们用自己的身体在迪克的全身摩擦。他们在迪克的身上留下自己的味道，让他身上的每一寸，从里到外，从嘴唇到头发，都尝起来像是他们。  
   
蒂姆知道杰森一直都在宣示主权，蒂姆.....蒂姆自己也在这样做，如果他愿意对自己诚实哪怕一秒钟的话。蒂姆不喜欢对自己诚实。  
   
“有什么重大发现吗？”迪克戏谑着问。蒂姆能听到他声音里的笑意。  
   
“他不总是这样吗？”杰森哼哼着，“天才小鸟。”  
   
杰森也察觉到了吗？关于最近迪克身上的气味有所改变？他看着杰森，但是杰森没有在看他，那个人正看着自己的笔记本电脑。他正在忙一件案子。甚至是现在这种时候，这种地方，但是蒂姆没法先开口指责他。他曾经也这样做过。  
   
蒂姆喜欢杰森的说法，“天才小鸟”。他知道“天才”这个单词在杰森的脑海里拼写出来，首字母是大写的G。  
   
“把那放到一边，杰伊。”迪克说着，拿走了杰森的笔记本电脑。很快他们就到了地板上，扭打着。很快他们就会开始接吻，蒂姆就会在一旁观看然后加入他们。  
   
他们的相会不总是这样开始的，但是足够频繁了。奇怪的是，这不会让蒂姆感到无聊，每一次都会有些细微的不同。就像是现在，蒂姆想，现在迪克不太温柔的咬着杰森的下嘴唇，但是不至于将它弄破。杰森偏爱缓慢的温和的性爱，蒂姆喜欢他这一点，爱这一点，有时候，当杰森放慢速度，让人感觉有点像是一种折磨。当杰森这么做的晚上，他们浑身是汗，在高潮中挣扎，难以保持清醒哪怕是一秒钟。蒂姆在一次呼吸间就睡着了，他知道杰森那时候正在看着他们。  
   
但是迪克有时候喜欢快一点。他就是这么没有耐心。  
   
这看起来不像是平时的那些晚上。杰森现在在上面了。骑坐在迪克身上，而迪克抬头仰望着他。他嘴角弯弯的，眼睛里全是信任。  
   
这让蒂姆有些片刻的难以呼吸，知道自己终将会让这样的迪克离开。  
   
他知道那些味道是从哪里来的，那个最近混合在迪克皮肤上的气味。  
   
他不应该让自己陷得这么深。他不该全心全意的信任迪克。迪克.....迪克喜欢女孩子。他告诉过他们自己喜欢女孩子。他们早就知道这一点。  
   
他真的不能责怪迪克，蝙蝠女孩很辣，如果你喜欢女人的话，蒂姆不喜欢女人，但是他仍然有能力欣赏她的美貌。无关性别，她在任何方面都能秒杀，而这让迪克感到兴奋，所以....是的，客观来说，蒂姆真的不能怪他，但是从他主观视角来说，考虑到他爱着迪克，考虑到杰森爱着迪克，他内心深处非常的生气。可这惊扰不了任何人。  
   
“杰伊—”迪克瑟缩着，蒂姆眨了一下眼睛，注意力回到此刻的情境中，回到迪克和杰森身上，回到他的两个爱人.....很快就会成为一个。或者杰森也会抛弃他。或许他会悄无声息的离开，或者叫蒂姆滚一边儿去，因为没有迪克这一切都行不通，因为——  
   
“鸟宝宝，你在听吗？”  
   
蒂姆再一次眨了眨眼睛。他想摇摇头，但是蝙蝠侠教过他这是暴露自己，而蒂姆无情的训练过自己不要泄露任何秘密。  
   
“是的，我在。”  
   
杰森哼了一声，“现在你当然是在听。绳子。”  
   
蒂姆看着眼前的画面：迪克背对着他们，杰森强有力的大手固定着他。在杰森说出“绳子”这个词语之前，迪克都没有真正的反抗他。  
   
“什么？不，”迪克说。  
   
蒂姆看了看杰森又看看迪克，然后站了起来。他拥有柔软的羊绒绳。蓝色的，它是蓝色的因为....因为。他想把这带到他们的游戏中来，他曾经尝试着提出这件事，但是接下来的几个晚上迪克开始闻起来不一样了，所以他没有。他只是开始把这抛之脑后，让自己慢慢的挣脱出来——他只是在胡说八道而已。将自己的手握成拳头。杰森知道绳子的事情。蒂姆想知道他是怎么知道的。蒂姆暂时将这个问题放到一边，将绳子从它的藏身之地拿出来，几分钟后，他站到了杰森旁边，将绳子递给他。  
   
杰森摇了摇头。“他会跑的。”  
   
蒂姆点头。“好的。”  
   
“另外，我相信你会知道怎么绑才是最漂亮的。”杰森说，他的语气里甚至都没有玩笑的成分。  
   
“我没答应你们要做这件事，”迪克抗议。  
   
“这又不是你第一次被绑起来，迪基鸟，”杰森说着，舔上他脖颈处的线条。迪克像往常一样弓了起来。他和杰森知道迪克身上所有能让他快乐的地方。“而蒂姆一直在等待机会提起这个，但是他太害羞或者太绅士了，所以才没有要求。”  
   
“真的吗？”迪克盯着蒂姆。操，蒂姆想，他的眼睛太蓝了，而下一秒，它们马上就会变成深色。  
   
蒂姆点头。“是的，”他着重强调着。  
   
迪克在杰森的钳制下变得柔软了，但是杰森不放他离开。迪克以前也这么干过，结局是杰森倒在他的身下。不是说有谁真的在抱怨什么，在性方面迪克很擅长尊重别人的界限和愿望。通过第一手资料知道这一点，让蒂姆兴奋得浑身战栗。  
   
“那就来吧。”迪克说。  
   
“先把他脱光，”杰森命令。他的声音仍旧带着些好玩的笑意，但是杰森能对他们之中最聪明的人说谎，毕竟，他也被布鲁斯训练过。或许，蒂姆想，或许杰森注意到了那个气味，尽管那很淡，可毕竟是在迪克身上。或许这只是杰森的又一个游戏。杰森喜欢在床上尝试新花样，不像蒂姆，他对提出这些要求毫无障碍。  
   
蒂姆让绳子从指间滑下去。它很柔软但是坚韧，他相信这缠绕在迪克赤裸的皮肤上会很好看的。  
   
蒂姆一边对杰森点了点头，一边跪下去开始脱下迪克的衣服，他十分小心，动作轻柔的触碰着他的勃起。  
   
迪克的皮肤在蒂姆的手指下变得很热，感觉就像是迪克要将蒂姆的身体点燃。就像要融化在蒂姆的皮肤上，依照他骨骼的形状重塑自己。  
   
“操，”当蒂姆轻轻的捏着他的乳头时，迪克忍不住骂道。他在扭动着，但是杰森将他固定在原来的地方。蒂姆注意到他们离散热器过于的近了。  
   
“是的，”杰森说，追随着蒂姆的目光。或许对于杰森来说，这毕竟不只是一次纵容。  
   
迪克一被脱光，蒂姆就开始工作了。他练习过这个。这很容易就能绑在一起。很快，迪克的双手被绑在他的背后，他的阴茎已经半硬了。杰森放开了迪克，手掌在他的身体上移动。“看起来不错，迪基鸟。”  
   
蒂姆将绳子的末端穿过散热器的管子，然后欣赏着自己的作品。  
   
“很美，”蒂姆说着，靠过去亲吻着迪克。在他完全掌控这个吻之前，迪克发了一会儿呆。蒂姆想挤进迪克的身体里。他想知道杰森在计划什么。因为蒂姆现在开始考虑这件事了，他很确定自己也是杰森计划的一部分。  
   
“他的确是，但是我觉得有什么东西漏掉了，”杰森说着拿起另一截绳子。束缚绳不是一根绳子完事的那种类型。蒂姆有三根。杰森让绳子缠绕着迪克的身体，让它戏弄着迪克的阴茎，这让迪克开始呻吟起来。这声音让蒂姆硬了。  
   
杰森忽视了迪克的声音，将蓝色织物的末端缠在迪克的脚踝上。  
   
“噢，”蒂姆说。  
   
“嗯，”杰森哼哼着，他分开迪克的双腿让它们保持着这个张开姿势。蒂姆开始感激自己的家具非常的坚固。  
   
“喜欢你看到的吗？”迪克调戏着说。  
   
“如果你指的是，你那漂亮粉红，未经触碰的洞，那么答案是肯定的。”杰森一边回答，一边打好最后一个结。蒂姆不知道迪克对束缚绳了解多少，如果他想挣脱那么他是否能让自己逃走，但是事情是这样的，现在他看起来并没有打着逃跑的主意。但是仍然，那个小小的尖利的声音还在蒂姆的脑海里，他在试图用另一种方式逃走，对吗？而蒂姆不得不赞同那个声音。蒂姆曾经观察过，学习过，监视过。  
   
他知道迪克一直都不知羞耻的调情，他和蝙蝠女孩靠的太近了，他知道她也有兴趣回应他。他知道自己不能和她这样的人竞争，因为她是女孩子而且完全符合迪克喜欢的类型——那些通常意义上来说——蒂姆没有的部分。永远不会拥有的部分。他可以穿得像个女孩，像女孩一样说话，像女孩一样行动，他可以装得那么像甚至让其他男孩子爱上她，但是他永远也不会真正成为一个女孩。他也不想，装几个小时的女孩子很有趣，表演很有趣，装成女孩去跳舞，让迪克带她回杰森早已在等待的家很有趣。或者让杰森勾引她，撕掉她的裙子，让他给她口交，这些都很有趣。接着把缇娜抛之身后变回蒂姆，为了迪克双膝着地。在想了这么多之后，他意识到自己不想去竞争迪克对女孩子的爱。  
   
杰森的手在迪克的大腿内侧游走着，让迪克忍不住战栗。  
   
“现在你让我任你摆布了，杰伊，你想对我做什么？”迪克问。他的眼睛，蒂姆注意到了，现在已经接近黑色。他被这一切刺激得很兴奋。这是预料之外的，因为迪克讨厌等待。  
   
“任何我想做的，漂亮鸟儿，任何我想做的。”杰森回答，他从喉咙里发出的低吼让蒂姆颤抖。  
   
迪克的眼神猛然落到杰森的脸上，但是在他说出任何话之前，杰森就嘴唇就覆盖上去了。蒂姆永远不会对看他们接吻感到厌倦。他必须对自己的回忆坦白这一切，在他永远也看不到这一幕之前。在迪克离开他们之后。杰森拉过蒂姆的手，捏了捏，将他拉到这个情境中来。  
   
然后杰森拉扯着，离开了迪克的嘴唇，蒂姆知道轮到他去将迪克吻得神志不清了。他抓紧时间，让迪克因为更多的触碰而紧绷。他感觉到杰森的手在迪克的皮肤上滑过，他们上下游走的时候也扫过蒂姆的。  
   
“你们需要把衣服脱下，”迪克说。“我需要更多——”  
   
“但这跟你想要什么无关，迪克。不是今晚，”杰森打断他的话。在那戏谑的语气之下藏着一些别的东西，让迪克皱眉的东西。  
   
一些蒂姆完全知道是什么的东西。  
   
“杰伊——”  
   
“嘘，”杰森说着弯下腰，亲吻着迪克的鸡巴。  
   
蒂姆让自己的手掌在迪克的身体上游走，玩弄着轻轻绑在他身上的绳索。解开后绳子的印记会留几个小时。不会造成任何的淤伤，却是一些做完后他们能在迪克身上清晰可见的东西。  
   
迪克呻吟着。“操，杰伊，我爱你的嘴。”  
   
迪克总是在说话，总是，除了他在给别人口交的时候，但这不常发生。迪克必须要有足够的情绪才会这样做，但这从来都不是问题，因为杰森和蒂姆爱死了迪克下流的嘴。迪克嘴里吐出的单词就能让他们硬起来，至少在蒂姆看来，这是他的魅力。当然，蒂姆爱着迪克，几乎关于迪克的一切都能让他硬起来。他舔着迪克的乳头，然后玩弄着那里的绳子。他伸出舌头，将那柔软的一点舔得发硬。蒂姆爱迪克的乳头，它们那么敏感。他的牙齿在那里摩擦着，让迪克发出不知羞耻的呻吟。蒂姆抬着看向了迪克的脸，上面带着愉悦的表情。那么他必须要吻一下迪克的脸颊。这个吻柔软温和，让迪克不由得看向了他。他的表情，蒂姆思考着，有一瞬间是那么震惊，但很快就因为杰森将他的阴茎含入嘴里而愉快的扭曲起来。  
   
蒂姆坐回去看了一会儿。他爱看他们享受自己的时候。他的确是，他愿意对自己承认这一点，他有一点偷窥癖，而迪克又刚好那么喜欢表演。  
   
杰森离开迪克的鸡巴时，发出淫秽的声音。  
   
“杰伊！”迪克瑟缩着。  
   
“耐心。我还打算放过你呢，”杰森回答。他的声音带着沙哑，蒂姆爱听他这样说话，他拉着杰森的衬衣，用力的吻上了他的嘴。他撕咬着杰森的嘴唇，将迪克的味道舔干净直到只剩下杰森自己本身的味道。  
   
他们一分开杰森就笑了，然后他又吻了一下蒂姆。  
   
“你们两个，”迪克只说了这么多。杰森的手正在蒂姆的头发里，他从蒂姆的嘴唇吻到他的耳边。“我们会让他成为我们的，天才小鸟，”他低语着，声音那么轻，蒂姆几乎都要听不到了。他又吻了一下蒂姆，然后抵着他的额头。“去拿润滑剂，”他说着，然后蒂姆点了点头。  
   
“谢谢你，”蒂姆低语着，然后跑到了卧室的抽屉里拿出了润滑剂。  
   
当他回来的时候，杰森正在一边用一只手玩弄着迪克的乳头，一边轻咬着他的大腿内侧。迪克不断的发出一连串的低吟：求你了，杰伊，还有吸我。杰森全都忽略了，但是蒂姆能看到他的裤子鼓出来的形状。他的鸡巴完全把裤子撑起来的部分打湿了。蒂姆自己也硬得像一块石头，但是他相信杰森而杰森明显有计划。  
   
“我觉得，漂亮鸟儿，你的洞也需要一些注意力，”杰森站起来，俯视着迪克。  
   
“是的！”迪克几乎在喊叫了。他们之前好几次都快要把迪克给逼疯了。第一次的时候他对此感到不确定，但是迪克对此除了好奇并无其它。他现在喜欢这个了。蒂姆也喜欢这样做了。  
“能让蒂姆来做吗？”  
   
杰森笑了，蒂姆可以从他的侧面看出来。“是的，他能。”  
   
蒂姆向他们走去，将润滑剂递给杰森，抓起一个枕头垫在迪克的屁股下面以便更好的进入他，然后他跪在迪克的两腿之间。他亲了一下迪克的双球，但是让舌头划过它们，伸到了后面那个柔软的地方，在他舔进去之前，迪克的身体猛然抽动了一下，就像他平时那样。他颤抖着。“操，”他说。  
   
蒂姆贴着他的皮肤露出一个笑容，然后继续工作。他爱迪克的气息和味道。他爱迪克完全放任自己将自己完全交出去，全然接受蒂姆的服务，他全身都放松了下来，身体不由得靠近蒂姆的舌头，因为他需要这个深深的进入自己。  
   
蒂姆听到了润滑剂打开的声音，然后杰森的一根手指也靠近迪克的洞。  
   
“更多？”杰森问。  
   
“是的！”迪克回答，然后杰森将手指推了进去。这很简单，迪克已经因为蒂姆的舌头完全放松了，他接纳那根手指的时候没有产生任何不适。  
   
他玩弄着迪克直到他乞求更多。他以前最多容纳过杰森的两根手指，但是蒂姆知道今晚会不止于此。他和杰森会声明他们的所有权。当蒂姆轻轻吮吸着迪克的鸡巴时，杰森又插进去一根手指。迪克能就这样射了，他以前这样干过很多次。事后，他会蜷缩在离他最近的人的身体旁边，将身上的精液胡乱的涂上去，蒂姆和杰森都不介意这一点。  
   
今晚迪克没有多少筹码，他无法在杰森的手指上自己操自己，而杰森只是在戏弄他，让他拉伸着自己的身体。  
   
“我觉得你该再加一根手指，杰伊，”蒂姆说。“他看起来非常需要。”  
   
杰森坏笑着。“我觉得你是对的，天才小鸟。”  
   
迪克只是呻吟着。没有抗议，所以杰森又涂上一点润滑剂，将第三根手指推进去。蒂姆完全知道这些手指在身体里会是什么感觉。他的自己的洞收紧了，仅凭着他的想象，他隔着裤子揉了揉阴茎。  
   
“杰伊，杰伊.......”迪克反复叫着。  
   
杰森拉过蒂姆的手放在迪克生殖器的顶端。蒂姆点了点头，迪克现在任他们摆布了，而杰森可不只是想要宣示主权而已，他想教训一下迪克，因为迪克伤害他，伤害了他们。蒂姆的手指在迪克的顶端弯起来，刚好阻止了他射精。

“不公平！”迪克呻吟着。

“但你现在是我们的囚徒了，漂亮鸟儿。”杰森的声音非常低沉，“我们说了算，记得吗？”

迪克点点头：“是的。”

“很好，”杰森说着往他洞里加了更多的润滑剂。他满意的看着已经完全准备好的迪克，靠过去吻了吻他。“我觉得蒂姆现在应该操你，你觉得呢？”

涉及到这一点，这对杰森和蒂姆来说都是一个认真的问题。

迪克看向杰森的眼睛，又舔舔嘴唇看向蒂姆。一段意味深长的沉默时刻。蒂姆知道无论如何，杰森都不会做让迪克感到害怕的事，或者是真的不想做的事。迪克点点头：“我同意。”

杰森再一次吻了他。他抓起蒂姆的手腕将他放在迪克阴茎上的手移开，用自己的手代替。“上吧，鸟宝宝。”迪克操过蒂姆几次，但是他从未想过自己有一天也能进入迪克的身体。他知道杰森让他先上是因为杰森自己的太大了，毕竟杰森的一切都更大。而这还是迪克的第一次。

蒂姆慢慢开始了，他喜欢杰森这样不想伤害到迪克。他释放了自己硬的发疼的鸡巴，将大量的润滑剂涂在上面，然后插入迪克早已准备充分的洞里。杰森正亲吻着迪克的皮肤，他的肋骨，他的手臂，舔着他的胃部，这能更好的分散迪克注意力，让他更加兴奋。

蒂姆一开始只进入了一点点，但是迪克没有表示任何的不舒服，于是他持续缓慢的插入，直到整根没入。

“好热，”蒂姆说着，他感觉自己在颤抖，迪克也在颤抖。

“你还好吗，漂亮鸟儿？”杰森问。

“还好……？”迪克说。

“别担心，你会感觉很棒的。”杰森回答。

“我知道，”迪克说。

“是吗？”

“我看蒂姆操你的次数多得我快数不清了，而你看起来总是很享受。”迪克说。

杰森大笑着。

蒂姆动了，缓慢小心的寻找着角度，直到他找到自己想要的地方。

“哦，操！”迪克尖叫起来。

“这是？”蒂姆问。

“是的，是的，是的。”迪克回答，他试着向前推进。但是蒂姆绑着他的姿势让他动不了太远。蒂姆更快更用力的撞进去。迪克感激的呻吟着。这声音让蒂姆知道，迪克喜欢这个。他享受被干，于是蒂姆开始更卖力的干起来。因为他是个义警，即使是现在这种情况，他也会熟知周围的情况。他能感觉到杰森的视线在他身上，在他们身上。这只能提升他的愉悦感。他出着汗，让自己的气味混合在迪克身上。迪克低喘着，呻吟着，祈求着杰森让他射精。

“啊，但是我还没轮到呢，”杰森回答着。光是想象杰森在自己操完以后继续干着迪克都能蒂姆到达射精的边缘。高潮来的那么突然，强烈，让蒂姆不住的颤栗着。

“深呼吸，鸟宝宝。”杰森说，他空着的手轻轻拍着蒂姆的后背。

蒂姆顺从着。他感觉自己冷静下来了便拔出了迪克的身体，然后躺在他旁边的地板上。

“杰伊，”迪克哭泣着。“杰伊！”

“贪心，”杰森说。“让蒂姆喘口气，这样他就能完全缓过来了。”

“现在就操我，杰伊！”迪克说着，用力的拉扯着绑在身上的绳子。

蒂姆翻过身子坐了起来，靠在绑着迪克左边脚踝的巨大梳妆台边上。他抚摸着那只脚踝和上面的绳子。

“继续，”他说。

杰森放开了迪克的阴茎然后给自己涂上润滑剂，接着他插入迪克里面，那个蒂姆早已留下标记的地方。

“好棒，”迪克低声说。

“感觉不错吧，漂亮鸟儿？”

“好满，”迪克回答。

杰森看着他的脸，迪克也和他对视着。

“我看到你了，”迪克说，迪克的声音出人意料的温柔，杰森突然开始又快又用力的抽插着，家具都摇晃了起来。

“你是我们的，”杰森说。

“是的，”迪克回答。

“说出来，迪克，”杰森要求。

“我是你们的，”迪克说，但是蒂姆真的不确定迪克现在的状态能做出任何认真的承诺。他完全因为愉悦而迷乱了而且不顾一切的想要射精。杰森一定也知道这一点。一个承诺，一个声明，在这种情况下被说是毫无意义的。但是听起来感觉仍然很好。

接下来杰森狠狠操了迪克一顿，蒂姆的手在迪克阴茎上来回抚摸着，直到迪克一滴不剩全射了出来。然后他把手伸向迪克的嘴，迪克张开嘴品尝着，他的身体仍被钉在杰森的生殖器上。

杰森的身体静止了片刻，拉伸一下，然后放松下来。他保持着插入迪克姿势好一会儿，然后轻轻的拔了出来。迪克在绳子里面艰难的放松着，他看起来一团糟同时也很满足。蒂姆看着他们的精液从那里流出来，杰森也是，然后他抹了一一些在手上，将它们涂在迪克的大腿内侧和肚子上。

“杰伊，”迪克问：“你在干嘛？”

“把我们的精液涂在你身上。”杰森回答。

“我知道，可是……为什么？”

“因为你闻起来不对，”杰森回答。他站起来走向了浴室。几分钟后，他们就听到了水流的声音。

“什么啊？”迪克问。他看向了蒂姆。“请帮我松绑？”

“好的，”蒂姆一边说一边解开了绳结，鉴于是他自己绑的，所以解开并不困难。

迪克小心的坐起来揉着自己的手腕。就像蒂姆预料的，迪克的皮肤上到处都是痕迹。他拿起智能手机抓拍了一张照片。

迪克对他笑了笑。“变态。”

“你喜欢这个，”蒂姆说。

迪克点点头：“我确实是。”

“你需要清理一下不然会不舒服——我的意思是里面，你懂吗？”蒂姆说。

“你们没有伤害到我。”迪克说。

“我知道，我们没有伤害你。”蒂姆回答着站了起来。

“什么？”迪克说。

蒂姆俯视着他。

“听起来就像是………就像我伤害了你们？”迪克快速的补充。

“快点儿吧迪克，杰森已经为你准备好热水了。”蒂姆回答。他不想在这种时候谈论这件事。在他们经历了棒极的高潮后，在他的性幻想实现之后。这能等，这必须等。

迪克皱了皱眉，但是蒂姆向他伸出一只手时，他拉着他站了起来。  
杰森洗干净了他混合着润滑剂气味的汗水，之后，另外两人进来了。他看了看，指间顺着迪克的身上的痕迹游走：“很适合你。”他说。他只在腰间系了一条浴巾，蒂姆站在他们之间觉得自己穿得太多了。

“杰伊—”迪克开口，但是杰森吻住他让他保持安静，接着他让他清洗身体，确保他身上的精液都被洗干净了。

蒂姆用湿布擦了擦身体，换上干净衣服，留下迪克一个人在浴室。

～+～

“你觉得，”杰森说，“他会离开我们？”

“你不这么认为？”蒂姆反问。他们在一家意大利餐厅，杰森宣称说这里有最好吃的通心粉。蒂姆比较倾向于同意他的看法。

“他还没离开。”

“他跟她见面，跟她调情，她老是在他周围。我讨厌这样！”蒂姆快速的回答。他讨厌自己在面临将要失去的东西时无能为力。“我以为这会有帮助……我是指操他。”

杰森捏着他的下巴让蒂姆看着自己。“想让我把那张迪克全身布满精液和勒痕的图片发给她吗？”

“不，”蒂姆回答。“那是我们的，我不想把那个也和她分享。”

“我明白了，”杰森笑着。“那么计划B。”

“什么计划B？”蒂姆问。“警告她离迪克远一点，让她主动放弃？”

“不，天才小鸟。谈话。”

蒂姆盯着杰森。“你想和迪克谈论我们的感觉？”

杰森耸耸肩。“不是我想这么做。”他强调想这个词，蒂姆注意到了，“但是我愿意这么去做。”

“为了迪克。”

“为了我们，”杰森轻轻的纠正着：“为了我们，蒂姆。”

蒂姆点点头。他知道杰森没有爱上他，不像他已经爱了迪克这么多年一样，但是他们之间的感觉很棒，而蒂姆，操，他警觉到自己也已经爱上杰森了，在经历了这么多之后。

“如果他离开了，”蒂姆强迫自己问，“你也会离开吗？”

“我们不会让他走的，蒂姆，因为他是我们的，”杰森回答，他们都知道这不是蒂姆所要求的答案，但是蒂姆没有准备好再问一次，至少不是现在。

他们沉默的吃完了晚餐，杰森一付完钱就抓起蒂姆的手。“快点吧，是时候面对结果了。”

找到迪克并不困难。他穿着夜翼的制服，看起来令人惊叹，蒂姆和杰森都穿着便装。

屋顶足够隐蔽，迪克刚吃完糖果条，如果蒂姆现在吻他的话就能尝到巧克力和焦糖的味道。

“杰伊，蒂姆，”迪克说：“突如其来的约炮？”

“你不想吗？”杰森回复。

“是啊，我还真想。”迪克回答，走近他们，杰森抓住他的手腕，将他的后背抵在墙上，吻了他。

“你闻起来就像她。”杰森说。

迪克僵硬了一秒然后放松下来。“听着—”

“不，你听着！”蒂姆突然说，因为反正迪克已经要离开他们了，他还能失去什么呢？“这可不是什么开放性关系，你不能转过身去和女孩子们睡觉！我们从没谈过这个，但我认为是时候了。就是说，我和杰森都明白，这是一夫一妻制的三人行关系。”

“这代表，”杰森说：“除了你，我，蒂姆。其他人都不可以。”他放开迪克退后一步。

“这就是你们那天为什么把我绑起来吗？这就是你们为什么操我？你们两个都是？”迪克问。

“我们只是报复性的宣布主权。”蒂姆回答。

“报复？”

“天呐，操你的，迪克。”杰森挫败的说，“你知道我们爱你。”他点燃一支烟然后深深的吸了一口。“如果那不是申明所有权，我不知道那是什么。”他说完了。

“所以，你们没有要得到我的心，”迪克慢慢说：“而是要得到我的身体？”

“又不是说我们能逼你爱我们。”杰森激动的回复。

“但是你们却能让我渴求你们带给我的快感，”迪克总结。他摇了摇头。“这糟糕透顶了，杰伊。”

“我从没声称自己能保持理智。”杰森回答。之后他们陷入了一阵意味深长的沉默。

“对不起。”迪克最终说。“对她的喜爱来得很简单。”

“所以你被自己对我们的感觉吓到了？”蒂姆问，希望在他的胸口迸发。

“我猜是的。”迪克说：“从第二次开始，觉得你们让我有的感觉是全新的，让我发抖。”

“迪克—”

“对不起伤害了你们两个，”迪克打断了蒂姆。

“或许不会是最后一次。”杰森说。

迪克点了点头。

“你需要做出决定，迪克。”蒂姆说。“我没说这会持续到永远，但是你不能一感到害怕就去和女孩上床。这对每一个卷入其中的人都不公平。”

“我知道。”迪克说。

杰森在沉默中又点了一只烟。蒂姆不知道自己还能说什么。这就是他们的条件，他没想到他们还需要去要求。对杰森和蒂姆来说这很简单，他们爱迪克，他们喜欢干迪克，他们想和迪克在一起。还有对方。蒂姆希望这一切对迪克来说也是如此，在迪克坦白了自己一想到他们就会硬之后，在迪克第一次去找他们之后。

现在很明显，这对迪克来说不一样。

杰森吸完了那只烟，然后在自己的脚后跟将它熄灭。“所以，你和我们回家吗？”

迪克看了看天，又看了看蒂姆和杰森。“是的，”他说，“我要。”


End file.
